bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Gyah
Gyah was a Matoran of Jungle from the Southern Islet of Manax Nui. Biography .]] Valuri Prehistory Gyah was created by the Maker Vakula as one of the Valuri, and inhabited a hidden islet. After being discovered by the Order of Mata Nui, the Valuri were seen as a threat to the Great Spirit, since it would be possible to create an army of Toa using their unique ability. Therefore, the Order set to slaughter the Valuri. Not wanting his creations to be destroyed, Vakula sealed them in stasis spheres and hid them beneath a Southern Islet called Manax Nui. ''Fog Gyah was the first Semi-Matoran to awaken from her Stasis below Manax Nui, earning her the new name ''"Gyah" which means "first" or "early" in the archaic Onurak Nui dialect. Post-Great War of Manax Nui Gyah became a member of the Chronicler's Company, along with two of her best friends, Kraahua and Renjok. After Kraahua was captured by Makuta Mutran, she grew cold and somewhat bitter, dedicating herself to helping others to ensure that this would never happen to anyone else on Manax Nui. This attitude led her to becoming the new Chronicler of Manax Nui after the original one resigned. ''Gyah Beckons While trapped in a cell in ''The Xian Boulder, Kraahua began to grow feral and insane. The Fe-Matoran Valuri Iaja was thrown into the cell with him, and this caused Kraahua to snap into a bloodlust, culminating in an attempt to kill Iaja. Kraahua almost succeeded, but was plagued by hallucinations of Gyah, which drove the Shadow Matoran back. It was then that Iaja's Toa Stone was activated back on Manax Nui and he was transformed into a Toa of Iron. ''Early Sunsets Gyah served as the Chronicler, gathering and telling stories as well as adventuring to uncover Manax Nui's elusive past. One day while telling a story, Kraahua violently reappeared on Manax Nui by falling from the peak of the Great Rift. Gyah brought Kraahua to the Manax Meds to heal him, since he was still barely clinging to life. Kraahua was mended, and in the medical wing of the Manax-Med headquarters, Gyah learned of Kraahua's assignment as a ''"Shadow Assassin". She followed Kraahua, opposed to his goal of killing Iaja, but not wanting to lose Kraahua again, until his deadline ran out and they were captured by Mutran. Gyah was sent to Kopen Nui, and was then caught in a trap set by Ethrykk and various other Skakdi. Kraahua and Iaja later ventured to Kopen Nui in order to break Gyah out of Ethrykk's pitfall trap, but in the process Kraahua's mechanical arm provided by Mutran dropped Gyah to the bottom of the hole, causing her to immediately die from blunt force trauma. ''Late Dawns Abilities & Traits Gyah was a Valuri, which gave her the ability to transform into a Toa if exposed to Toa Energy even if it defied her Destiny. Gyah was also an Ota-Matoran, which provided her with a unique ''"charisma" when dealing with plants and thus caused them to grow faster or slower as a result of her positive or negative emotions when in her presence. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Cap'n K. *Gyah's name was inspired by that of Gaia, the Greek Goddess of the Earth. Appearances *''Fog'' *''Gyah Beckons'' (Appeared in a Vision) *''Early Sunsets'' *''Late Dawns'' (In an Alternate Universe) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Spherus Magna Category:Matoran Category:Ota-Matoran Category:Semi-Matoran Category:Valuri Category:Chroniclers Category:Military Category:Toa Category:Hordika Category:Szinoar Wearers Category:Cap'n K